Ame No Shita
by Thuringwethil
Summary: A veces, bajo la lluvia, los pensamientos más intensos y escondidos de nuestro ser afloran, A veces la vida no es tan fácil como parece, A veces solo hace falta un poco de comprensión de la persona más insospechada.


****

**_Ame no Shita_**

_**Prologo **_

_**By: Thuringwethil & Mariana A.**_

_(De las creadoras de** Fallen Ángel Stately**)_

**_¿Alguna vez... han escuchado que la vida está compuesta de sueños?_**

****

_ Si... Dicen que la vida está compuesta de sueños... Sueños, desde los más pequeños, aquellos que son del tamaño de una pequeña gota de lluvia, de esas que suelen recorrer hoja por hoja hasta besar el suelo... hasta esos sueños, tan grandes, tan grandes que pareciera que toda nuestra vida consistiera en pensar en realizarlos, por ellos respiramos y vivimos esto que algunos llaman "La Vida", sueños desvanecidos, evaporados, a la espera de un nuevo amanecer en esta incansable tormenta de nubes negras; tan negras, que la noche a su lado parece una pequeña antorcha de flamantes llamas. _

_ Después de la tormenta no vendrá la calma¡el amor no hará cambiar nada! y la voluntad de vivir se irá rodando por el suelo junto a todos estos sueños que se van rompiendo a cada segundo, sin ya retazos de esperanza. _

_ No vendrá un caballero de brillante armadura de plata a sacarme de la rutina y de esta vida tan vacía. _

_ Sueños... sueños que trastocan la mente, más no son realidad, nunca lo fueron... nunca lo serán, porque simplemente no lo son y aún cuando estamos en lo más profundo de nuestra inconciencia, despertaremos y saborearnos el amargo dolor, dolor de saber que no fueron ciertos, dolor de pensar que pudieron serlo, dolor de saber que se han ido y ya no volverán... _

_ Aunque, quizás es mejor así, desearía nunca haber soñado con besos que quitan el aliento, con miradas que roban más de un suspiro, con abrazos que calientan más allá del cuerpo (rozan el alma) y no mueren en un efímero segundo... _

_ Tristeza, la siento toda en mí, atravesando y rasgándolo todo, destruyendo lo que costo años crear, sin dejar más que ese denso silencio del alma herida, cual daga que atravesó la espalda de Julio Cesar, cual asesina de sueños. _

_ Siento la ira, recorrer mi ya abatido cuerpo que tiembla como la hoja azotada por la ventisca de invierno, ira pues por mucho que niegue el soñar... sueño, sueño con que algún día llegará aquel que pueda borrar de mi rostro las lágrimas y en el plante una eterna sonrisa. _

_ Es castigo de esta debilidad que hay en mi corazón la que me permite soñar, mi castigo es la esperanza. _

_ Pues bien que mi sueño y deseo se entierre en lo más profundo de mí ser, ocultados tras la máscara de porcelana que impide a los demás volver a humillarme y devastar mis más estables pensamientos._

_ Vida, que es mi vida más que respirar, porque ya no siento, ya no añoro, ya solo sueño, drogada por la daga en el corazón, hundiéndose cada día un milímetro más. _

_ ¡No, no podré dar un paso más hasta que esta eterna espera culmine y me hundiré en el infierno, hasta que me rescaten o pereceré entre las llamas como simple alma sin rumbo ni sentido._

* * *

**_N/A: _**aparece temerosa T-T! OK, lo sé, no tengo excusa, batí mi record de no-actualizar y no por ello me siento orgullosa u.u. Mi vida ha experimentado muchos cambios y estos a su vez han influido también en mi manera de escribir, pero no por ello debí haber dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar mis demás proyectos publicados en esta página, que tanto orgullo y felicidad me han traído, pues aprecio enormemente cada review que gasta parte de su tiempo para mí.

Nada les asegura que actualice con mucha más regularidad que antes, pero debo decirles que este es otro proyecto con Mariana A. mi compañera y amiga y ahora una persona que me apoya y me ayuda con estos pequeños proyectos. Ténganlo por seguro que me amenaza muy feo T-T!

* * *

**_En cuanto a "Ame No Shita"... _**

****

El título está en Japonés y significa "Bajo la Lluvia", título que con el transcurrir de la historia irá adoptando más sentido. Este es solo el prólogo, y la historia fue pensada hace unos 3 días, no sé en realidad cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero espero recibir sus comentarios respecto a ella, _Solo continuara si a ustedes les gusta _

A diferencia de **_Fallen Ángel Stately _**este fic no es una comedia, en realidad es todo lo contrario, pero como siempre es una historia que lleva el Amor a otro nivel (me refiero a que no es una típica novela romántica donde todo es Paz y Amor), a los que me conocen les adelanto que es de la pareja que me llevó a escribir y a ganarme este nivel de "fama" y a mejorar en mis fanfics. Siempre fiel a ella.

* * *

A:

**_Mariana A:_** Sabes que si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera tardado muchísimo más tiempo en actualizar, gracias por darme ese impulso y apoyo que siempre he necesitado y más aun en ayudarme, ya que tus ideas siempre serán por mis recibidas. Aprovecho para decirte que me hace muy feliz que nuestra amistad volviera a surgir, ya que te considero una gran amiga.

**Mis leyentes: No** hay palabras para expresar lo feliz que me hace que siempre me apoyaran, esto es solo por ustedes y espero nunca decepcionarlos, al contrario, mejorar.

* * *

**Cualquier opinión o crítica siempre será bien recibida**

**

* * *

**

"_Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a ellos, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_

**†• Thuringwethil •†**


End file.
